


Nevermind

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Other, Recent break up, Sex Talk, i live in the middle of nowhere how much is a cab???, im (not) sorry, john is a bean, non-binary Lafayette, pining????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more sex! *sees alex* UHHH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind

John Laurens has not had sex for four months. He's honestly not that mad about it, he just hasn't had the time. Or the person. Not that he's complaining! It's just kinda hard to go that long without some sort of contact.

Lafayette, however, just broke up with their source of sex for the past eight months. Herc has made it his mission to get Lafayette laid. “Rebound,” he calls it. John calls it fucking annoying. Lafayette should feel his pain. They had eight months of sex, let them have a week without it! But Herc didn't think that was a good idea, so the three of them are sitting in a bar.

Lafayette has their head down on the bar after five shots. Herc is still desperate to find someone and won't shut up about it.

“Hey, Laf. Check out that person over there. The dude in the suit sitting alone.” Lafayette makes a strangled sound.

“Leave me to shrivel up and die! I do not need sex. Leave me be.” Herc leans over and puts his mouth to Lafayette's ear.

“That's not what your mom was saying last night.” Lafayette starts sobbing. Herc gives John a panicked expression and he just shrugs.

“Laf. What'd I say?”

“ _My mother is dead!_ ” Lafayette cries harder. Herc stares at John again. John shrugs, again.

“Fuck. Um, check out that girl over there! She's cute!” Lafayette roars and looks up, eyes red and full of fire.

“Don't assume gender!” They yell, the they sob even harder. Herc opens and closes his mouth. John is over their stupid game. No more sex!

“Shut up! Lafayette doesn't want to get laid! I am banning any talk of sex from the rest of this night! _No one is having sex tonight._ ” John whips his head around, tired of seeing his friends stupid faces. Across the bar, a man stands, waving his arms in the air. He has a stupid grin on his face and jet black hair. The guy sitting beside him looks very annoyed. John can't understand why, the man that he sees couldn't be anything but amazing. His hair in a sleek ponytail that would be so nice to just pull.

Just as his thoughts truly wander, Herc waves a hand in front of John's face. Vaguely, John can hear him talking.

“John! Come on, you can't ban sex from a bar.” John continues staring at that beautiful man across the bar and knows that he has to do something.

“Nevermind.”

“What?” Hercules looks at John questioningly. John pulls out his wallet and removes three ten dollar bills. He distractedly shoves the money at Lafayette and mumbles.

“Money for a cab. You can do whatever.” He doesn't hear anything else from the pair as he walks over to the dark-haired man.


End file.
